Visitas
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Que tanto puede suceder en una simple visita a la casa de tu novia... veamos como le va entonces a Shaoran en su visita...


Ni hao!... aquí les traigo una pequeña historia de otra de mis parejas favoritas de Sakura Card Captor… espero que disfruten la lectura y deje review ^_^

Así que… a leer!... no sin antes mencionar…

**Sakura Card Captor pertenece a CLAMP yo solo tomo los personajes para realizar mi historia.**

_**Visitas**_

Rayos y mas rayos… miradas asesinas y poses a la defensiva… simplemente era un tedio todo aquello… ya era demasiado que ellos no se llevaran pero que tuviesen que verse como los mayores enemigos cada vez que él llegaba de visita era el colmo… y para mas, si de paso se confabulaban su amigo y su hermano.

Eh… Shaoran – llamo una castaña de ojos esmeraldas al chico castaño ante la atenta mirada de un joven mayor de cabellos oscuros

Si… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto él a la chica

El almuerzo está listo – anuncio ella sonriendo

¿Y por qué solo le avisas al mocoso ese? – inquirió con cierto dejo de molestia el otro joven

No lo llames así, su nombre es Shaoran – reclamo la castaña

Da igual… como sea tu hermano tiene razón Sakurita ¿Por qué solo le avisas a ese mocoso? – hablo un ser parecido a un peluche con alas

Oye ¿a quien llamas mocoso? – dijo el castaño viendo al pequeño ser con molestia

A quien más sino a ti, mocoso – le respondió mientras las miradas de ambos se cruzaban en un choque de rayos

¡Kero! – regaño la chica ante lo que estaba ocurriendo

¿Qué sucede mocoso? No soportas que te digan lo que eres – le dijo el joven mayor con una sonrisa burlona en los labios mientras que de nuevo las miradas de ellos se encontraban en un choque de rayos

Aunque Shaoran quisiera decirle muchas cosas al hermano de su novia se abstenía por eso… porque era su hermano.

¡Hermano ya basta! – exclamo de nuevo la castaña al ver lo que pasaba entre su novio y su hermano – Shaoran porque no me ayudas a poner la mesa – dijo en tono amable dirigiéndose al chico.

Está bien – dijo mientras sonreía de manera triunfal dirigiendo su mirada de manera disimulada al otro joven como diciéndole "sigue soñando Kinomoto porque aunque no te guste soy el novio de tu hermana". Y ante aquella sonrisa la molestia del mayor de los Kinomoto creció al igual que la del guardián del sello que se limito a verlo con enojo mientras ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la cocina

No soporto a ese mocoso – comento el guardián una vez la pareja se fue de la sala

Sea como sea hare que se vaya a China y no vuelva – expreso con molestia el joven quien ya estaba demasiado enfadado con lo sucedido, soportar al novio de su hermana le caía en desgracia

Mientras en la cocina ambos se ocupaban de poner la mesa, Sakura estaba pensativa con respecto a lo que pasaba cada que su novio iba a su casa y Shaoran no dejaba de pensar en lo molestos que eran Kerberos y el hermano de su novia

Disculpa lo de hace un momento – dijo la castaña dejando el ultimo plato sobre la mesa

No tienes porque disculparte Sakura, el que tu hermano y Kerberos no acepten lo nuestro es problema de ellos – expreso el joven ubicando los últimos cubiertos en la mesa y acercándose a su novia

Pero es que ya es el colmo… no puede ser que cada vez que vengas tenga que fastidiar de ese modo

Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso – dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novia – de hecho si este es el riesgo a correr por estar contigo créeme que estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo

Shaoran – menciono dulcemente su nombre para posteriormente abrazarlo por la cintura mientras él hacía lo propio y apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su novia

Tan sumidos estaban que no notaron cuando el joven Kinomoto entro a la cocina y casi le da un ataque al verlos abrazados.

¡SUELTA A MÍ HERMANA MOCOSO! – aquel grito fue tal que sobresalto a ambos quienes instantáneamente se separaron viendo la expresión casi asesina de Toya Kinomoto que de no haber sido porque la puerta principal se abrió y posteriormente la figura del señor Kinomoto apareció en la cocina él ya se le abría ido encima a Azoran

Hola chicos… buenas tardes joven Lee – saludo amablemente el decano al ver ahí al novio de su hija

Bue- buenas tardes señor Kinomoto – saludo aun aturdido por su reciente casi muerte segura

Buenas tardes papá, llegas temprano – dijo la joven suspirando de alivio internamente por la aparición de su padre

Así es, no tuve la ultima clase de la mañana así que decidí venir a almorzar con ustedes puesto que la reunión de hoy es hasta las 3:00 – comento el hombre mientras se sentaba en la mesa tal como Sakura y Shaoran hacían

Entiendo – dijo la joven castaña

Hijo tu no vas a almorzar – pregunto amablemente a su hijo al verlo parado con expresión molesta la cual prefirió obviar

Claro papá… si es que el monstruo quiere servir el almuerzo – dijo con burla lo cual molesto a la castaña pero reparo en que no había servido nada aun

El almuerzo fue bastante ameno ya que el padre de Sakura comentaba algunos hechos de su trabajo y a la vez compartía experiencias con Shaoran quien de momentos tenia un reto de miradas con el hermano de su novia que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada mientras que por su parte la chica se resignaba a toda aquella situación aunque aun agobiada por el fastidioso de su hermano y sus celos.

Ya es un poco tarde así que me retiro – dijo el joven Lee de manera respetuosa al padre de su novia

Entiendo joven Lee, espero que vengas de nuevo por aquí – dijo Fujikata con una sonrisa afable

Te acompaño a la puerta – ofrecio la chica sonriendo

Adelante, y que te vaya bien Lee

_Yo diría que no vuelvas por aquí mocoso insolente –_ se decía mentalmente el joven Kinomoto dirigiéndole una mirada fría a Shaoran como diciéndole "agradece que estés vivo porque la próxima no hay quien te salve"

Gracias por todo Sakura, el almuerzo estuvo delicioso – menciono mientras sonreía

Gracias por el cumplido y de verdad lamento lo de mi hermano – dijo algo agobiada por el hecho

Descuida, además como te dije antes si ellos no aceptan lo nuestro es su problema – decía refiriéndose no solo al hermano de ella sino a Kerberos

Lo se – respondió sonriendo dulcemente

Bien, ya debo irme – le dijo pero antes que nada tomo su mano y la acerco con su brazo que rodeo su cintura para luego besarla cariñosamente ante la sorpresa de la chica que no se esperaba nada de eso.

Nos vemos mañana mi flor de cerezo – le dijo dulcemente sin soltar su cintura y viendo como en sus mejillas había un leve tono rosado

Hasta mañana Shaoran – le contesto de igual modo acercándose a sus labios para besarlo nuevamente

Luego de eso él la soltó y tras una sonrisa calida por parte de ambos el se retiro y ella entro de nuevo a la casa… pero justo al salir por la rejilla del jardín de la casa volvió su mirada a una de las ventanas de la casa en donde una mirada totalmente encolerizada no despegaba sus ojos de él.

Sonrió de manera superior al notar la molestia del joven Kinomoto como si le dijera "admite que has perdido, tu hermana me ama y no puedes hacer nada al respecto" y luego siguió su camino como si nada mientras en la cocina, desde donde Toya había estado espiando a la pareja, el joven Kinomoto no cabía en si de molestia al ver semejante show que había hecho al besar a su hermana y ella también no se quedaba atrás… pero tenia que admitir que por mucho que lo intentara ese sujeto y ella se amaban.

Ten cuidado mocoso porque no perdonare que le hagas algún daño a mi hermana – dijo un tanto calmado desviando su vista a otro lado para olvidarse de la molestia que tenia

Mientras, ya alejado de la casa Kinomoto Shaoran iba bastante feliz… a pesar de la molesta presencia de Toya él estaba dispuesto a no dejarse amedrentar por él… comprendía que celaba a su hermana pero le mostraría que podía confiar en él… aunque sea medianamente.

Ah! No se como voy hacerte entender Kinomoto pero por ahora lo mejor es tratar de llevar las cosas por la paz… si es que eso es posible contigo – dijo dejando escapar un suspiro resignado

Y tras decir aquello sonrió ante el recuerdo de la frustracio y molestia del joven Kinomoto al no poder intervenir en la relacion de su pequeña y dulce hermana.

_**Fin**_

**Notas de autora: **

Y bien… ¿Qué les ha parecido?... espero que me dejen opiniones….

Siempre es bueno saber las opiniones de los lectores ^_^

Así que espero reviews…. Nos vemos!

Att: Luna Love


End file.
